Don’t Dream It’s Over
Don't Dream It's Over, en español No sueñes que terminó, es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Crowded House. Contexto de la cancion Después de haber perdido las Seccionales, el club Glee se desanima y empiezan a buscar nuevas actividades por el resto del periodo escolar. Puesto que Sue les ha quitado el salón del coro. Marley, quien se siente culpable por haber ocasionado que perdieran las seccionales, busca un lugar donde puedan ensayar y deciden cantar en la explanada de la escuela. Finn, envía un correo lleno de animo a los miembros del Glee Club pidiéndoles que no abandonen sus sueños, que lo mas importante es el amor a la música y que deben de recobrar ese amor que sentían por ella. Al principio solo se encuentra cantando Finn acompañado de Marley; para que luego lleguen los otros miembros de New Directions y empiezan a cantar todos está canción para no perder las esperanzas de un mejor mañana. Letra Finn: There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me Hey now, hey now Finn y Marley: Don't dream it's over Finn: Hey now, hey now Finn y Marley: When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win Tina y Blaine: Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof Sam y Brittany: In the paper today tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the T.V. page Blaine y New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah Tina: Ooo, yeah! (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Finn: Hey now, hey now (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Don't dream it's over Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Finn: Yeah! (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Tina: Oh oh whoa! (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Finn: Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum Finn y Tina: And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart Tina y Blaine Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof (New Directions: Ahhh ahh ah) Get to know the feeling of liberation and release (New Directions: Ahhh ahh!) Marley: Oh, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah yeah! Finn y New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah!) Finn: We know they won't win No they won't win! Sam y New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Marley: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (Marley: When the world comes in) They come, they come Sam y Blaine: To build a wall between us (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Tina: Hey now, hey now, ooo ooo Finn: Don't let them win! New Directions: Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Blaine: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Tina: Ooo ooo ooo ooo oh oh oh oh) Don't dream it's over Tina y Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Imagen de Portada 500px Curiosidades *Ha pesar de que Finn ya se Graduó y no es más un miembro de New Directions, él lidera completamente toda la presentación. *Aunque no le correspondía esta escena, Chris Colfer participó de los coros de esta canción. *En esta presentación Wade no esta vestido como Unique (al igual que en Call Me Maybe, Born to Hand Jive Y There Are Worse Things I Could Do ). Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el patio escolar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones del episodio Swan Song Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el episodio Swam Song Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany